1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium, a system and a method for image forming and copying, in particular, a copying system comprising a scanner and a printer connected together, and a printer that receives image data sent by an external device such as scanners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment such as printers, scanners, copying machines and facsimile machines, for outputting or reading images on recording papers is an indispensable element of today""s typical office environment.
In most cases, each of these devices has been constituted independently. Each of these devices also has built-in units that can be used commonly with other devices. For example, a printer that is connected to a computer and prints out an image on a sheet of paper is equipped with a unit (called printer engine) that is responsible for forming images on the sheet of paper, while a copying machine or a facsimile machine also is equipped with a similar printer engine. On the other hand, a copying machine and a facsimile machine has a unit that scans images, which functions in a similar manner as a scanner connected to a computer.
In recent years, noting the commonality between these built-in units of these devices, manufacturers have introduced compound machines that integrate these units, in other words, the machines that can be used as copying machines, printers, scanners, and facsimile machines.
Such a compound machine takes up less floor space, because it is a single machine, compared to installing multiple devices independently, and is more efficient in terms of replacement of consumable items and equipment maintenance, thus providing a highly useful tool. The problem, however, is that it is still expensive. There is also a need for using only a portion of the functions in common; moreover, under a certain situation, it may be more convenient to use individual devices separately. For example, it is conceivable that a user may want to connect a printer and a scanner, which have been purchased separately, to form a copying machine.
By executing a piece of software that allows an image, which is taken into a system by a scanner, to be printed by a printer via a network line or a computer that connects said printer and scanner, they can function as a copying machine. However, the feeling one gets from such a system is fairly distant from the feeling one gets from a normal copying machine and the system may not be as easy to use as a typical copying machine.
In other words, in order to use such a combination of equipment as a copying machine, it is preferable if it can be used to make copies of documents by simply operating the scanner""s keys, similar to operating a typical copying machine, by means of directly connecting the printer with the scanner without the involvement of the computer. This also means all improvement of the printer""s general-purpose properties.
One way of connecting a printer directly to a scanner (or other external device) is to install a controller that controls the printer engine of the printer into the scanner, so that the scanner can control the printer engine directly to print out images scanned by the scanner.
In the above case, in order for the printer controller of the printer to properly understand the exchange of status information between the scanner and the printer engine, so that it can respond correctly, another software program is required. For example, when the scanner is in control of (occupying) the printer engine, it can be handled simply by a program that prevents the status information of the printer engine from being sent to the printer controller.
However, there are more problems to be solved when the printer and the scanner are directly connected.
For example, when the scanner is occupying the printer engine and the printer controller is being prevented from receiving the printer engine status information, the printer controller is unable to receive any information regarding troubles happening in the printer engine. This causes problems for the printer controller in using the printer. For example, since the printer controller maintains the status immediately before it is switched to the scanner, it considers that the printer engine is normal even if the printer engine has problems. Thus, it may keep accepting job reservations based on the printer server""s queuing, causing overflowing errors as a result.
One purpose of the present invention is to make it possible for the printer controller to identify a trouble that occurs in the printer engine during printing operation in a copying system consisting of a printer and a scanner connected directly, or in a printer where the printer and a scanner are connected directly to print images.
One aspect of the present invention is a printer comprising: an image forming unit; a first interface that connects the image forming unit with a scanner; a second interface that connects the image forming unit and a network line; and a controller that controls the first and second interfaces and allows the scanner to occupy the image forming unit when an image scanned by the scanner is to be formed by the image forming unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is an image forming system comprising; a network line for data communication; an external device that is connected to the network line and outputs image data; a scanner that scans an original document and outputs image data; and a printer that is connected to the network line and also directly to the scanner, and comprises: an image forming unit, a first interface connecting the image forming unit and the scanner, a second interface connecting the image forming unit and the network line, and a controller that controls the first interface and the second interface and allows the scanner to occupy the image forming unit when an image scanned by the scanner is to be formed by the image forming unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is a copying system with a printer and a scanner directly connected to the printer, the system comprising: an image forming unit provided in the printer; a first interface that connects the image forming unit and the scanner; a printer controller that receives print data from an external device; a second interface that connects the image forming unit and the printer controller; and a controller that controls the first interface and the second interface and allows the scanner to occupy the image forming unit when an image scanned by the scanner is to be formed by the image forming unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is an image forming method comprising the steps of: (a) connecting an image forming unit and a scanner via a first interface and connecting the image forming unit and a network line via a second interface; (b) allowing the scanner to occupy the image forming unit; and (c) forming an image, which is scanned by the scanner, by the image forming unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is a storage medium for storing a control method of a printer with a first interface connecting an image forming unit and a scanner, a second interface connecting the image forming unit and a network line, and a controller that controls the first interface and the second interface, the storage medium storing a first program for allowing the scanner to occupy the image forming unit when an image scanned by the scanner is to be formed by the image forming unit.
The objects, features, and characteristics of this invention other than those set forth above will become apparent from the description given herein below with reference to preferred embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.